


Warriors: Valley and Mountain book one: Death Of Peace

by amitoooldforfightingcatsyet



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Clan Rivalries, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mountainclan, Murder, Valleyclan, battles, major character deaths, more to be added - Freeform, revolution against leadership, this is what I did instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitoooldforfightingcatsyet/pseuds/amitoooldforfightingcatsyet
Summary: For many seasons, Valleyclan and Mountainclan have lived in peace with plentiful amounts of prey and little fighting. But, when Snakefang, a discourteous tom from Mountainclan kills his leader and declares war on Valleyclan, not even Starclan can aid the clans.





	1. Allegiances

Allegiances

 

Mountainclan: 

Leader: Stonestar - Light grey tom with amber eyes 

Deputy: Cavefoot - Large black tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Rockleaf - Dark grey tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Cliffpaw 

Warriors:

Eagleclaw - Brown and white tom with amber eyes

Hawkfoot  - Light brown tabby tom with green eyes 

Greyheart - Very light grey she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Snowpaw

Yellowtail - Light orange tabby tom with yellow eyes

Snakefang - Pure white tom with bright yellow eyes and a jagged scar on his face

 

Queens:   
Frostheart - Light grey she-cat with bright yellow eyes  
With Eagleclaw’s kits:  
Stormkit, Mothkit and Hawkkit

Streamwing - Light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
With Cavefoot’s kits:   
Bluekit and Rockkit

 

Kits: 

Stormkit - Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes 

Mothkit - Silver she-cat with a dappled pelt and blue eyes

Owlkit - Brown and white tom with blue eyes

Bluekit - Black she-cat with deep blue eyes

Rockkit - Dark grey tabby tom with green eyes

 

Apprentices:

Snowpaw - Pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Cliffpaw  - Grey tom with white patches of fur and blue eyes

 

Elders:   
Hawkfoot - Brown tom with blue eyes

 

 

Valleyclan 

Leader: Redstar - Red tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Rabbithop - Brown and white tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Dirtberry - Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Harepaw 

 

Warriors:

Sandleap - Pale she-cat with amber eyes and a white underbelly 

Meadownose - Light orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudwish - Fluffy white tom with green eyes

Dewtuft - Shiny black she-cat with amber eyes and a white underbelly

Nightleg - Black tom with amber eyes

Mudnose - Dark brown tom with yellow eyes  
Apprentice:Dandelionpaw 

 

Apprentices: 

Dandelionpaw - Fluffy white grey tom with blue eyes  
Harepaw - Light orange and white tom with large ears and blue eyes

 

Queens:

 Grassfur - Light brown nanny she-cat with brown eyes   
With Redstar’s kits(Cloudwish as the donor:)  
Skykit, Meadowkit, Butterflykit

Kits: Skykit - Light grey tabby tom with blue eyes   
Meadowkit - Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Butterflykit - Gray and brown she-cat with a patch of white on her chest and blue eyes

 

Elders:

Whitefur - White she-cat with a gray muzzle and amber eyes

Dirtwish - Light brown tom with white paws, amber eyes and a grey muzzle

 

 

Cats outside of the clans:

Buzz - Black tom with green eyes and a green collar (Resides in twoleg place) 

Skywish - Light gray tom with patches of white fur and blue eyes (Resides in abandoned twoleg nest, formerly of Valleyclan)

Mothheart - Ginger she-cat with a dappled pelt and green eyes (Resides in abandoned twoleg nest with Skywish, formerly of Mountainclan)


	2. Prologue

Prologue

 

Redpaw shivered as the brisk wind blew through her fur. Will we ever get there? We’ve been traveling all day! As if she read her mind, Whitefur turned to look at Redraw, eyes shining in amusement. “Don’t worry young one, we’re almost there.” Redpaw couldn't help but feel her pelt prick in annoyance. “I’m the oldest apprentice in Valleyclan!” She protested, thrashing her tail. Whitefur stopped for a moment, leaning forward and licking Redpaw’s ear. “I know that very well. Besides, you’ll be a warrior tomorrow!” Redpaw felt a rush of excitement and nodded at her mentor enthusiastically.   
It’s tradition that the day before an apprentice becomes a warrior, they visit the waterfall and share tongues with the cats of starclan. This way, the apprentice’s ancestors can share any words of advice they may have. But what if starclan doesn’t want me to become a warrior? What if I'm not good enough? Redraw is snapped out of her thoughts by a pelt brushing hers. The red tabby doesn't even try to hide the purr that swells in her throat as she pads beside Grassfur. Redpaw found the she-cat to be the most beautiful cat in the whole forest. "Don’t worry, starclan’ll love you!” Grassfur exclaims, her whiskers twitching. “Plus, once you become a warrior, you can sleep next to me again!” Redpaw feels warmth glow at the tips of her ears. She couldn't wait to sleep next to Grassfur again. “I’m looking forward to it.” The light brown tabby let out a meow of laughter and nudged Redpaw. “You better be! I won’t be the youngest warrior anymore!” The two looked up as Whitefur stopped and raised her tail. “We’re here, you two can stop flirting now!”  
As Redpaw padded under the waterfall, the familiar scent of Mountainclan cats caught her attention. They must’ve just marked their borders this sunrise. The apprentice followed the two older cats to the pool behind the waterfall, watching as Whitefur lied down and pressed her nose to the cool water. She turned to look at Grassfur, who’s eyes were warm with affection. “Good luck, Redpaw.” The beautiful she-cat pressed her nose against the apprentice’s for a moment. “You’ll do great, I know it!”  
As Redpaw blinked open her eyes, she recognized the trees of Valleyclan territory. The apprentice got to her paws, looking around the familiar territory. “Hello? Is anyone there?” Had Starclan abandoned her? “Redpaw! You’ve come!” Redpaw blinked in surprise and turned to look at the owner of the voice. “Sweettail!” Sweettail had been a queen in the nursery when she was a kit, and was very close to her mother. The cream colored she-cat padded to the apprentice, pressing her muzzle against Redpaw’s.   
“I’ve missed you terribly.” The queen whispered, nuzzling her nose into Redpaw's fur. “I’ve missed you two.” The she-cat choked out, letting the Sweettail’s scent calm her. The cream colored she-cat turned to look behind her. “The others will be coming, but I need too tell you something important.” Redpaw nodded, twitching her ear. “Go on…” Sweettail’s eyes darkened, and her fur began to stand with fear. “I received a prophecy for you. You must listen closely, Redpaw. The snake will sink it’s fangs into the weakness of the clans, and even the purest blood will be spilled.” Redpaw felt her fur stand at the end at the cold words. “What? How is that possible?!” Before she could even answer, Sweettail had vanished.


	3. Chapter One

_Crack_

     Nightleg winced as he felt the twig underneath his paw snap in two, the sound seeming to echo through the forest. Without hesitation, Skywish spun around, his ears flattened. “Do you want all of Valleyclan to know we’re sneaking out?! What in starclan’s name is wrong with you?!” Nightleg flinched at the tom’s harsh tone and looked at his paws, embarrassment washing over him. “I didn’t see it. Sorry.” After a few moments of tense silence, Skywish sighed, his eyes shining with guilt. “I shouldn’t have snapped like that. I’m just nervous, that’s all.”

     Nightleg’s eyes softened, and he padded so he was by the tom’s side. “If you’re having doubts, there’s still time to turn back.” A feeling of hope flared in the black tom’s chest- _there’s still time for him to stay, and us to be together again!_ Skywish’s ears sagged though, and the familiar feeling of disappointment squirmed in the black tom’s stomach. “You and I both know why that’s not possible, Nightleg.” Nightleg brushed his tail against Skywish’s. He purred as the tom twined their tails and leaned into him. “I know, I just...wish things were different.” Skywish buried his muzzle into Nightleg’s neck fur and sighed. “So do I.”

     The gray and white tom pulled away, his gaze burning into Nightleg’s. “I love you Nightleg. I’ve always loved you, and I always will. But I can’t abandon my kits.” The black tom felt sorrow scorch through his pelt. _Why must starclan make me suffer like this?!_ He took a breath before looking up at Skywish again. “You’ll be a wonderful father, I know it.” The gray tom bowed his head for a moment in embarrassment, his fur flattening. “I just wish I was raising them with you.” The black tom opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, there was a loud rustle in the nearby bushes. The two paused, watching as Mothheart leapt out, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

     “Skywish! There you are. Are you ready?” The she-cat tilted her head, her green eyes sparking in the moonlight. Her mate nodded, turning back to Nightleg. “Don’t forget me.” He whispered, pressing his nose against the tom’s. “I won’t.” Skywish stepped back, and followed his mate across the stream. He turned back, looking at his former mate one more time. “Promise me you’ll visit!” Nightleg let a soft purr rise in his throat. “Of course.” As he watched the two disappear, the tom felt a feeling of dread. _What am I going to tell Valleyclan?_


End file.
